Radio frequency identification (RFID) devices, such as contactless smart cards, proximity cards, key fobs, tags, etc., store credential information that can be used to gain access to an asset. When presented to a reader, the RFID device and reader typically perform mutual authentication with one another before the RFID device transmits the stored credential information for analysis and verification by the reader. The reader analyzes the credential information and determines if the RFID device being presented is valid and permitted to access an asset protected by the reader. If the reader determines that the credential information on the RFID device is valid, then the reader initiates any number of actions allowing the holder of the RFID device access to the asset protected by the reader.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a communication protocol that is showing great promise for communication between devices at short range. NFC may be regarded as the same protocol that is used by contactless smart cards working at approximately 13.56 MHz. Indeed, mobile communication devices such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, and the like are being developed to support NFC communications. NFC standards cover communications protocols and data exchange formats, and are based on existing RFID standards including ISO 14443 and ISO 18092, each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The protocol used in NFC can vary depending on the mode of operation employed by the NFC chip and reader. For example, if an active NFC mode is used, both a reader and target (e.g., RFID device) are using their own RF field to enable communication between each other. A reader is powered to generate an RF filed of a particular frequency, for instance at 13.56 MHz. The target has its own power supply for digital processing and communications. When the target receives a communication from a reader, the target uses its own power supply to generate another RF field to answer the reader. Communications can occur back and forth between the reader and target in this fashion.
Alternatively, if a passive NFC mode is implemented, the target answers to a reader command in a load modulation scheme. The target is not inherently powered to generate its own RF field. Rather, the target uses energy from the RF field created by the reader to create its RF field and reply to be sent back to the reader.
If the NFC chip is coupled with a micro-processor, the chip may act like smart cards or the like where communication between a reader and card are performed to gain access to an asset. Typically, mobile communication devices employing NFC technology include a battery and the NFC chip can be powered by that battery. If the chip derives power from the battery, the NFC chip may communicate with a reader according to the active protocol described above. Alternatively, the NFC chip can communicate with a reader in a passive mode. This will eliminate the need for the chip to be powered by the battery of a mobile communication device, which may increase the life of the battery.
In most cellular communication systems (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and variants thereof such as 3G, 4G, etc., General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT), Digital AMPS (IS-136/TDMA), and Integrated Digital Enhanced Network (iDEN)), the mobile communication devices are equipped with a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card or other type of secure element. The SIM card is typically used as a secure memory containing all of the owner's account information. It is also provided with additional space for storing other applications such as an electronic purse for e-commerce. This memory is often accessible from outside of the mobile communication device. Mobile communication devices carry a secure memory much like smart cards or the like and the new applications in NFC protocols enable the mobile communication device to perform functions like smart cards or other RFID devices. The ability to have a mobile communication device also operate as an RFID credential creates a variety of new applications for the device.
Typical smart cards or proximity cards are a small, usually credit card shaped, device that contains at least a memory device for storing credential information and a transceiver to communicate with a reader. The reader communicates through the transceiver on the smart card to access the stored information. The reader may simply read the information in many circumstances. In some situations, a reader may be configured to also provide writing capabilities, thereby allowing the reader to operate as a reader/writer and load credential information into the memory device or modify existing data in the memory device. For example, if the owner of a smart card uses a smart card containing financial information to make a purchase, the reader/writer can read the information including the owner's identity and the availability of funds. The reader/writer can also deduct the purchase amount from the available funds if it has writing capabilities. Further, the reader/writer can store transaction data on the smart card including the time and location of the transaction in addition to the identity of the reader/writer.
Smart cards have a variety of uses and can be utilized in any transaction that involves the exchange of data or information between individuals and an institution. For example, smart cards can be used to store information including medical records, financial information, vehicle maintenance information, pet information, and a virtually limitless variety of other information traditionally printed on paper or plastic or stored on cards having a magnetic stripe or an optical bar code. Smart card technology has been particularly useful in banking systems and other financial transaction systems.
Furthermore, smart cards have been widely used in access control systems. For example, a reader may control doors that provide access to particular assets. The reader only allows qualified individuals carrying smart cards, with proper credentials loaded thereon, access through control doors.
In a conventional access control system, the readers positioned at ingress/egress points are connected to a control panel. This control panel is kept up to date with the authorized codes corresponding to persons with authorized access to the location. When activity occurs, the control panel is updated with the activity information. For example, if the activity related to access gained through a particular door, the door and potentially the person who gained access are stored in the control panel log. Also, if the activity related to a financial transaction, the information relating to the transaction including transaction amount and who performed the transaction are sent and stored at the control panel. There are, however, circumstances in which control panels are not physically wired and in constant communication with readers at remote locations.